danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Marrieta Bertelli - Tetta
thumb|ימין| התקבל מיואל דיינה Marrietta Bertelli ובכינוי המקובל Tetta - תולדות חיים - יהי זכרה ברוך. היא גידלה את Luigi Ventura אבי ז"ל ואת האחיות שלו. ליוותה את סבתא גוליה אחרי המלחמה. ובנה ניספה בשואה בתור יהודי וגם צאצאי ביתה יהודים. חייה פרטים שקבלתי מיואל דיינה מקנדה, אשר בבית הוריו שהתה מריאטה בתקופה האחרונה לחיה, מאז תום מלחמת העולם השנייה Tetta was born around the year 1875 in San Miniato in Toscana. She did not know her father and mother. At a young age she married Bertelli and we knew her as Marietta Bertelli. However, this Mr Bertelli was not physically well (they did not “sleep” together) and so she left him and went to live with nonno Arturo and family. When he died she went with the Raba’ in Portoferraio and after a while with my family. As far as I know she did not stay with Zia Emilia or with Zio Gigi. However I have a letter from Zio Gigi asking about Marietta and sending her some money. Until two or three years before she died she always lived with us and as non-jewish she helped us during the war in many ways. She helped my mother at home and she taught me many proverbs of Toscana that I cannot repeat in public!!! I have a picture of her and will send it to you soon. Baci Joel. שאלה נוספת : Quando e dove morì ritornò in Toscana o Milano caio C'è qualcosa di strano racconto Street Girl 20-25 anni è venuto a Pisa per mio nonno Vedovo proprietario di un negozio nonno di lavoro dalla mattina alla sera con una pausa a mezzogiorno sonno Lei sta sollevando due bambine - tua madre tuo zio 5 e 7 anni E mio padre da anni zero Eppure tutti e tre erano civili persone le insegnanti e il figlio dottore educazione stradale ragazza non può lasciare questi bambini Per molto aperto la bocca con lo slang di strada e buttarli giù per le scale Non è questa la storia, composto a posteriori? daniele תרגום אוטומטטי קאיו יש משהו מוזר ילדה רחוב 20-25 שנים הגיע פיזה עבור סבי בעל אלמנה של סבתא עובד בחנות מהבוקר עד הלילה עם הפסקה בצהריים לישון היא מגדלת שתי ילדות קטנות - אמא שלך הדוד שלך 5 ו 7 שנים ואבא שלי במשך שנים אפס אבל כל השלושה היו אזרחים המורים והרופא בן ילדה חינוך הכביש לא יכול לעזוב את הילדים האלה לפה פתוח מאוד עם סלנג הכביש ולזרוק אותם במדרגות זה לא הסיפור, מורכב בדיעבד? דניאלה "סיפור מוזר" והתכתבות אחרונה Marietta era la “governante” dei Ventura. A quei tempi, quando molte madri morivano dopo partorire, penso che molte ragazze della campagna fossero impiegate in questi lavori. Nonno Arturo abitava in un posto abbastanza bello sul Lungotevere Regio e I bambini ( Quattro e non tre perche’ c’era anche Zia Emilia) sono andati in buone scuole. Daniele, devi anche pensare che Zio Gigi e mia mamma (non so degli altri due bambini) avevano un cervello brillante. Una memoria eccezionale e bravissimi studenti. Marietta doveva fare da mangiare e pulire un po’ la casa, ma l’educazione I figli la hanno imparata da soli!!!! La religione ha aiutato molto per farli crescere rispettosi e bravi individui. Dopo alcuni anni che ero in Canada, Marietta e’ andata in una casa di riposo a Milano e mori’ in quella casa (in quale anno non lo so). Baci a tutti Joel. תרגום אוטומטי מריאטה היתה "המושל" של הונטורה. באותו זמן, (תיקון שקבלתי משאול: טטה הייתה מנהלת הבית ולא שליטה. הילדים חינכו לחנך את עצמם.) כאשר אמהות רבות מתו לאחר הלידה, אני חושב שנערות רבות באזורים הכפריים הועסקו בעבודות האלה. סבא ארטורו התגורר במקום נחמד למדי על הריגיו של לונגוטורה והילדים (ארבעה ולא שלושה, כי היתה גם זיא אמיליה) הלך לבתי ספר טובים. דניאלה, אתה חייב גם לחשוב שדוד ג'יג'י ואמי (אני לא יודע על שני הילדים האחרים) היה מוח מבריק. זיכרון יוצא דופן ותלמידים טובים מאוד. מריאטה היתה צריכה להאכיל ולנקות קצת את הבית, אבל את החינוך הילדים למדו את זה בעצמם !!!! הדת סייעה הרבה כדי לגרום להם לגדל אנשים טובים ומכובדים. אחרי כמה שנים בקנדה, מריאטה הלכה לבית אבות במילאנו ומתה באותו בית (איזה שנה אני לא יודעת). אימרות מריאטה (בניב טוסקני) Io ti ho fatto e ti disfaccio. Ti levo le bedella di corpo e ti rinfascio! Madonna botte , con tutti i santi dentro e Dio per tappo! תרגום אוטומטי עשיתי לך ואני מפזר אותך. אני מסיר את הגופה, ואני משעמם אותך! מדונה בוטה, עם כל הקדושים בפנים אלוהים עבור כובע! על מריאטה מספר הזכרון של שולה מתוך ספר הזכרון לשולה http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/MemoryShula סבתא אנגליקה נפטרה כאשר אבינו היה בן 4 שנים. הסבא נשאר עם שלושה ילדים (בת - אידה דיינה, לה שני בנים בקנדה - ברוך ויואל ובת נוספת - גוליה רבה - תבל"א - עד מאה ועשרים! לה בת - רינה ובן פיירו בפירנצה, נכדם, דניאל ונטורה, גר היום ברעננה). עמם היתה גם עוזרת בית ומשרתת בשם מרייטה, אשר הפכה להיות ל"אם המשפחה" בפועל. נולדה לה בת אמיליה, אשר התגיירה והתחתנה עם בן דוד שלנו מפירנצה בשם פצ'יפיצ'י. בנה, ספרטקוס מת בבוכנולד בשנת 1945. לסבא היה חנות ברחוב מרכזי של פיזה, הוא הבורגו סטרטו, אשר עסקה במכירת בגדים. מספרים עליו כי כאשר מכר בגד שלא התאים לקונה הוא היה אומר לו כי עליו לצפות לאחד מהשניים: או שהבגד יתאים במשך הזמן או שהוא יתאים לבגד ! במאמץ רב הצליח להביא לכך שבנו, לואיג'י, הוא אבינו ילמד באוניברסיטה, משאת נפשם של יהודים רבים באותה תקופה. בספר על המתאר בין השאר את תולדות יהודי פיזה, מוזכר ל.ונטורה, יחד עם פרופסורים אחרים, אשר היו בחבורה בימים ההם בפיזה. עוד קטעים הצלחנו להתכתב עם אימא במשך ימי שהותה במחנה הריכוז. אנחנו היינו שולחים מכתבים ממקומות שונים כדי שהמשטרה לא תעלה על עקבותנו. היא כתבה אל מריאתה ברטלי, המשרתת הנאמנה של המשפחה במשך עשרות שנים, או אל אטיליו מנוצ'י, ידיד משפחה שהתגורר בפיזה. היא לא רצתה להכאיב לנו ולכן תארה בפנינו מצב קשה אבל נסבל. בקשותיה המעטות היו מעט בגדים, קצת כסף להוצאות קטנות, כסף לביצוע "סידורים" ואת ספר התפילה האהוב עליה עם תרגום באיטלקית. מכתב של אימא למרייטה עבורינו, Marietta Bertelli (לא יהודיה - האחות החורגת של אבא שלנו) Via Morosini 31 MILANO על הבן:ספרטקו פצ'יפיצי הי"ד ואולי החשוב מכל thumb|650px|מרכז| סוף דבר (התקבל מיואל) Zia Emilia (la figlia di Marietta) ha sposato Renato Pacifici ed ha avuto due figli: Elsa e Spartaco. Come tu hai scritto, Spartaco e' stato preso dai tedeschi ed e morto in una marcia di Buchenwald due giorni prima della liberazione. Elsa e' invece ritornata a Firenze nel dopoguerra con Zia Emilia ed abitavano al numero 20 di Via De Macci. Poi Elsa ha comprato un negozietto e si e' sposata con un non-ebreo chiamato Ballerini. Hanno avuto un figlio che guidava una bella motocicletta, ma un camion Mercedes lo ha scontrato e anche lui mori' ( Strano, ma sia il figlio di Elsa che Spartaco sono morti sotto un camion MERCEDES !!.). Quando Elsa mori' il negozio fu venduto a poco prezzo e il piccolo guadagno ando' interamente a Zia Giulia che allora aveva assai bisogno di qualche soldo. דודה אמיליה (בתה של מריאטה) נישאה לרנאטו פסיפיקי והיו לה שני ילדים: אלזה וספרטקו. כפי שכתבת, ספרטקוס נלקח על ידי הגרמנים ומת במצעד בוכנוואלד יומיים לפני השחרור. אלזה חזרה אל פירנצה לאחר המלחמה עם דודה אמיליה, והם התגוררו במקום מספר 20 של ויה דה מאצ'י. אז אלזה קנתה חנות קטנה ונישאה לגוי בשם באלריני. היה להם בן שנסע באופנוע נחמד, אבל משאית מרצדס התנגשה וגם הוא מת (סטריינג', אבל גם אלזה וגם הבן של ספרטקו מתו תחת משאית מרצדס!). כשאלזה נפטרה, נמכרה החנות בזול, וההכנסה הקטנה עברה לגמרי לדודה ג'וליה, שהיתה זקוקה לכסף רב. קטגוריה:משפחת ונטורה